Now they know
by spiderwriters
Summary: What happens when Peter comes home from an averagish day at school only to find ever supervilian he fought in his house? What will they do know that they know who he is and where he lives? What will Peter do now that his secret identity's been blown?
1. Chapter 1 Now they Know

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I had projects up to my ears for school. And I had no internet since forever. Now that I'm at my mom's I can upload my stories. So you'll get updates throughout the week. Believe me I'm just as happy about this as you are. **

**I have reconstructed my story and hope that you like the changes. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I think it's a safe bet that I don't own the rights to the Spectacular Spider-Man. If I got the rights, I'd share them with all the fanfiction writers.**

**I've rewritten this story a little. I hop you like the changes. The first one was a dry run to get the plot across. Since it worked well I've rewritten it. Thankfully now that I'm at my moms I can send updates all week. So check out updates on my stories throughout the week. **

**Chapter 1**

9:00 p.m.

Hidden in a secret location Spider-Man's villains stared a monitor.

"How's do yous guys know that the wall crawler lives here?" Rhino asked the Tinkerer.

The rest of the villains agreed. The Tinkerer started to explain, but Kraven took the job of explaining it the group.

"We know because I followed his scent there last night," Kraven stated.

"And because we have these cameras set up we can confirm not only that Spider-Man lives there, but who he is as well," The Tinkerer said with a small smile.

As if on cue, a figure with a red and blue costume jumped onto the roof, of the yellow house they were watching, opened a window, and slid into it. A second later they could see a faded light come from the room the figure entered.

The Tinkerer looked at the Rhino with a small "I told you so" smirk on his face.

With the camera they could barley hear the voice of their foe say, "I'm going to a friend's house. There's going to be a party there,"

A female voice said, "Ok dear, don't stay out too late,"

"Ok Aunt May, don't wait up," their foe said as he walked out the door.

The Tinkerer clicked on the mouse and zoomed the camera in to see the face of who had said that.  
"Confirmation, the Parker kid is Spider-Man,"

Shock was the first thing to go through the villains' minds. The next thing that came though their minds was total anger that they were beaten by a _teenager_!"

The teenager waited outside of his house as a red head girl came out of the house next door. A moment later a light green convertible pulled up. The two climbed in the car which had another redhead. The villains could barley make out Peter saying, "Gen not coming?" before the car pulled away.

"Using satellites we can track the wallcrawler to where he's going," the Tinkerer said as he typed on the digital keyboard.

Then on the screen appeared different video footage of the teens in the convertible. The car finially pulled up to a building with loud music and bright lights.

The screen went blank for a second as the Tinkerer messed with the keyboard. A moment later, he had hacked into the security cameras to spy on Parker.

"Hey there's no sound!" Rhino said.

"Just a second," the Tinkerer said as he typed more things in, "There. Got it,"

The villains watched as the Web head hung out with a bunch of other teens. Among them was Molten Man's sister, a muscular blond guy, as well as a few others.

All the sound they could make out was **Sean Kingston's Fire Burning**

"…_**cool like the fire cool like fire. Somebody call 911 Shawty fire burning on the dance floor. Whoa. I gotta cool her down. She won't bring the roof to the ground on the dance floor Whoa. She's fire burning, fire burning on he dance floor. That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor,"**_

Some of the villains muttered something of "kids and their music, music nowadays,"

The Tinkerer said as he once again messed with the settings," I'll fix that so we can actually what he's saying,"

One of he teens in the group walked over to a table and grabbed a couple of drinks and brought them back to the three.

Peter asked with uncertainty in his voice, "What's this,"

The blond replied halfway laughing, "Alcohol dude, what else,"

The villains looked at each other wondering what Peter would do.

**Sorry this was a short chapter. I'm not sure whether or not Peter should actually have some to drink, even a little. But I'm not sure if he should turn it down or not. Please post that reply when you comment. If I don't get a comment on whether or not if he actually drinks or not, I wont update. Hope you enjoyed the updated chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys majority rules when I ask you to decide on something it's always majority rules. The votes for him drinking versus not drinking were 2 against 1. **

**There is a similar story line on fanfiction called "Never Again" by ThreeInOne. If you like my story you will probably like that story. I have it on my story alert list if that means anything to you guys. It's really good. And it did get canceled so if anyone wants to take it, go ahead. **

**Enjoy my story**

**..:.**

"It's alcohol dude," the blonde said half laughing.

Some of the villains mainly Sandman got out money to bet on whether he would actually drink or not. Peter looked at the blonde and put his hand up as he said, "Eh, I don't drink,"

He walked off to the wall and leaned up against it clearly not amused.

Back at the villains' base money was being exchanged over lost bets.

Peter stood there a moment as the two redheads walked over to him. The audio went out, but from what they could tell they were trying to convince him of something. Suddenly the audio came back on. They could barely make out the conversation over all the talking from the other teens.

The male redhead was the first one they could hear, "Oh come on Pete we just got here,"

Peter responded, "This place is mainly a party that's the main focus alcohol, had I known that…"

The female redhead joined in, "Yah I do have to agree with Tiger, I didn't know that there would be alcohol here,"

"Awww come on guys lighten up," the redhead male responded.

"Harry if you're going to drink give me your car keys; I'm not gonna let you drive drunk," Peter demanded.

"Pete, one drink won't kill me, I'll," Harry said before being interrupted.

Peter interrupted, "Harry one drink may not kill you, but it may kill someone else, please just give me your keys," he waited as Harry did nothing but look at him angrily, "Harry, don't make me call Gwen,"

That got him to give his keys to Pete. After that he responded, "When you're ready to leave call me on my cell,"

He started to walk away when Harry yelled, "PETE!"

Peter turned around, walked back, and said, "I'm not staying here,"

Harry looked back and Harry and Mary Jane were walking to him. Harry said, "Your right we should probably leave.

After hanging out at the Silver Spoon Harry dropped the other two off. Peter made sure Mary Jane got inside alright before he went up to his porch. His spider sense blared. He opened the door to find every super villain he ever fought in his living room.

Dock Ock broke the silence by saying in his eerie tone, "Hello arachnid,"

**Ok guys I know that that's not much, but I have other stories to write so you'll get another update sometime hopefully soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An ok guy thus is the last chapter in Now They Know. It may be a little short, but it's all I got. Hope you like.**

Otto broke the silence by saying in his eerie tone, "Hello arachnid,"

Peter looked at all his villains trying to contain his shock. It took him a second to contain the shock and surprise. But he was finally able to say in a confident voice, "ok, where's my aunt, and how do you know that I'm Spidey?"

Dock Ock replied, "Your aunt is out; we waited for her to leave before we came in,"

Spidey replied with a surprised, "Hm,"

"And as for how we discovered your identity, "

Kraven stepped forward from the rest of the villains and replied in his thick Russian/African accent,  
I followed your scent. It was quiet _easy_. But being a master hunter, you had no chance against me, "Peter replied, "Ah ok, figured that that would happen. So what are you going to do know that you know my identity? Blackmail me?"

Tinkerer replied with a small smile, "Exactly. Either you work for us, or you stop being Spider-Man,"

Peter crossed his arms replied, "And if I don't do that?"

Vulture, "We tell the world who you are. The press will follow you and everyone you care about, as well as the thugs you put away,"

Surprisingly Peter was quietly laughing and lightly shaking his head.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU WEB FREAK?" Electro yelled.

Peter looked up at them and laughed, "Wow you didn't think this through did you? You know that I'm 16 right. And if you tell the world I'm Spider-Man, you letting all your buddies in jail that, you guys got your but kicked by a 16 year old. Even with you powers. Can you imagine how badly that would backfire on you? Why don't you guys just "forget" who I am and go back to the "fun" times we used to have?"

It was the villains turn to look surprised. They didn't even think of that. All the ridicule they'd get for getting their super powered butts kicked by a kid.

**I hope you liked. I just wanted to end it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
